Budapest
by Chachaperon
Summary: Natasha tira sur les Chitauris qui les encerclaient. Ça me rappelle Budapest, cria l'espionne à son coéquipier. On n'a pas gardé le même souvenir de Budapest, répondit Clint en tirant une flèche sur un ennemi Mais que s'est-il passé à Budapest ?


Natasha tira sur les Chitauris qui les encerclaient.

- Ça me rappelle Budapest, cria l'espionne à son coéquipier.

- On n'a pas gardé le même souvenir de Budapest, répondit Clint en tirant une flèche sur un ennemi

**Mais que s'est-il passé à Budapest ?**

* * *

La veuve noire avait été convoquée par le Shield sur l'Héliccarier alors qu'elle s'était introduite dans un réseau de trafiquant de drogue. Elle devait récupérer la drogue sans faire de dommages collatéraux et la donner à son employeur. C'était sans compté le Shield qui tua les personnes du réseau ainsi que son employeur pour bénéficier des talents de l'agent russe le plus vite possible.

Elle rentra dans la salle de conférence, énervée de devoir obéir aux ordres de Fury. Mais à la vue de Clint, elle se détendit en espérant que sa mission serait en compagnie de l'archer. Il lui sourit et s'assit à côté d'elle :

- Sa va, demanda-t-il d'une voix calme

- Un peu contrarié. Tu en sais peu plus sur la mission, demanda-t-elle en regardant Fury

- Non, il m'a juste dit que l'on serait ensemble, répondit-il en souriant

Elle lui rendit son sourire et écouta attentivement les paroles du directeur. Les deux agents devaient se rendre à Budapest pour stopper un scientifique Hongrois qui venait de réaliser une bombe chimique capable de détruire une ville entière en quelques minutes. Ce scientifique travaillait pour Leonid, chef de la mafia Russe. La veuve Noire le connaissait bien, elle avait travaillé plusieurs fois pour lui et connaissait la haine que vouait le Russe pour les Etats-Unis. Si cette arme fonctionnait, il s'en servirait sur son Etat adoptif. Le directeur voulait qu'ils ramènent le professeur sur l'Hélicarrier avec la bombe ou en cas de crise majeure le tuer et prendre la bombe. Avant de partir pour l'aéroport, Fury leur remit les plans de l'immeuble où étaient le professeur et la bombe ainsi que leurs armes, leurs passeports, carte d'identités et leurs pass pour l'hôtel où ils séjournaient durant la mission.

Le trajet en avion avait été long, Natasha n'avait pu dormir que quelques heures alors que son coéquipier, plus calme qu'elle, avait dormi comme un bébé durant tout le trajet. Arrivé à l'hôtel Hilton, ils s'installèrent dans leur chambre cinq étoiles et préparaient leur mission : Barton déballaient les valises dans lesquelles étaient cachées son arc, son carquois remplis de flèches ainsi que plusieurs armes assez petites pour accrocher à sa ceinture. Pendant ce temps, Natasha allumait l'ordinateur portable et observa, une nouvelle fois, les plans du bâtiment et élaborait un plan d'intrusion et d'attaque. Puis elle prit la valise où était rangés ses vêtements et ceux de Clint pour prendre ses affaires et se doucher. Pendant que Natasha se détendait dans un bain moussant Clint, se déshabilla et mis un jogging pour être plus à l'aise. Il prit un tee-shirt dans la valise et attrapa malencontreusement un soutien-gorge noir de sa coéquipière. Elle avait sûrement du l'oublier dans la valise. Il toqua à la porte de la salle de bain :

- Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose, dit Clint assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende

Natasha ouvrit la porte à la volée et se retrouva face à son coéquipier, torse nu et avec son soutien-gorge dans les mains. La situation était très gênante : Natasha était en nuisette noire et rose et Clint torse nu avec son soutien-gorge en dentelle noir. Elle s'accorda un bref coup d'œil au torse musclé de son ami et prit son soutien-gorge dans les mains avant de partir se coucher. Clint ne bougea pas et suivit des yeux l'allure de sa danseuse qui venait de rentrer dans l'immense lit de la chambre. Ils avaient souvent fait des missions ensemble où ils devaient partager le même lit, mais l'espionne n'avait jamais mis de nuisette aussi sexy. Clint mis un débardeur, ferma la porte et vérifia que toutes les fenêtres soient bien fermées avant de rejoindre le Veuve Noire. Il allait lui demander quel était son plan pour s'introduire dans l'immeuble mais il se rendit compte qu'elle ronflait. Oui, la Veuve Noire dormait et ronflait comme un loir! De quoi casser le mythe de la tueuse d'élite. Barton sourit face à l'innocence de son amie et la borda un peu plus pour qu'elle n'est pas froid, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, Natasha se réveilla la première et mit sa tenue d'espionne avant de réveiller son coéquipier. Il était midi lorsque ce dernier se leva et écouta attentivement le plan de Nat : Clint et Natasha devait s'introduire dans le bâtiment par les conduits d'aération, rentrer dans la salle où se réalisait les expériences pour prendre la bombe. Puis Clint sortait de l'immeuble avec la bombe alors que Natasha capturait le scientifique qui se trouvait dans une autre partie de l'immeuble. Si cela se passait mal, elle tuerait le scientifique ou Clint le ferait percher sur un autre immeuble. Le plan était parfait comme toujours.

Un serveur de l'hôtel leur apporta le dîner et ils mangèrent ensemble dans la chambre, en silence. Il ne parlait jamais le jour même de la mission, c'était devenu une habitude, ils ne voulaient pas montrer leurs craintes.

Puis ils préparèrent leurs armes et partirent de l'hôtel à 20h30 par les sorties prévues pour les employés. Ils arrivèrent derrière l'immeuble à 21h et pénétrèrent dans les conduits d'aération. Natasha était devant Clint et lui indiquait à voix basse les directions à prendre dans ce dédale de tuyaux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin en dessous de la salle des expériences. Clint sortit en premier : il atterrit au sol, tua deux hommes qui surveillaient la bombe, pris la bombe et remonta dans le tube. Clint regarda une dernière fois sa coéquipière :

- Fais attention, les deux agents de sécurité n'étaient pas prévus, je pense qu'il y en aura aussi dans la chambre du scientifique. Dès que je suis en position pour tirer, je te préviendrai et qu'à ce moment là, tu rentre dans la chambre, dit-il très sérieux.

- Ok, fais vite, répondit-elle en partant dans la direction opposée à celle de l'archer.

A peine s'était-il quitté que Clint ne pensa que à Natasha durant le trajet : il allait de plus en plus vite dans les canalisations, se cognant aux parois étroites. Car il savait que la russe ne l'attendrait pas, elle agirait pour lui montrer qu'elle n'a pas besoin de lui, qu'elle peut le faire seule, que malgré qu'elle soit une femme, elle était forte et savait se défendre. Il arriva enfin à l'extérieur du bâtiment, couru vers l'immeuble d'en face, monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se positionna devant la fenêtre de l'immeuble.

- Nat, c'est bon, tu peux y aller, dit-il dans l'oreillette en la voyant sortir de la canalisation

La veuve noire sortit de la canalisation et salua Clint. Mais elle ne vit pas l'homme derrière elle qui allait l'assommer. Barton banda son arc prêt à tirer mais l'espionne fut plus rapide : elle se retourna, évita le coup et lui tordit le cou. Clint tua un autre homme qui venait d'attraper Natasha par derrière. Nat poussa l'homme mort, vérifia d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'y avait plus d'homme de main et se mit à chercher des yeux le professeur. Les deux assassins eurent la gorge serré : devant se trouvait Leonid qui pointait un pistolet sur la tempe du scientifique.

- Comment vas-tu Tasha, demanda Leonid en souriant

- Сын сука ( salaud en russe), répondit-elle haut et fort

- C'est ce que je pensais, dit-il en élargissant son sourire

Clint avait bandé un peu plus son arc dès l'instant où le russe avait appelé la veuve Noire, Tasha. C'était lui qui l'appelait comme ça, et lui seul avait le droit de l'appeler comme cela.

- Tu travaille maintenant pour les Etats-Unis, tu es passé chez l'ennemi, dit le Russe

- Je travaille en solo et je rends des comptes à mon pays d'adoption, répondit-elle froidement

- Je vois. Je te propose un marché mon petit rat de l'opéra : tu me rends la bombe et je te donne le scientifique. Tu diras à tes supérieurs que j'avais la bombe et que tu leur as ramené le scientifique. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- D'accord, répondit-elle sans sourciller

C'était le code pour Clint de tirer, il banda son arc, vérifia la trajectoire…

- Donne-moi la bombe.

- Je ne l'ai pas, répondit le Veuve Noire en souriant

Et tira : la flèche resta bloqué dans le crane de Leonid. Natasha et Clint virent la scène au ralenti : Leonid avait le doigt sur la gâchette, la violence de la flèche qui rentra dans son crane le fit actionner la détente et le professeur tomba au sol, une balle dans la tête. Clint avait évalué ce risque mais il était tellement infime qu'il l'avait quand même tiré. Natasha s'arrêta un instant devant les corps, jura en Russe et sortit du bâtiment par la fenêtre. Clint la rejoignit dehors et ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

Arrivé dans leur chambre, Natasha prit la bombe pour la cacher pendant que Clint appelait Fury pour lui faire un bref rapport de la situation. Natasha mit la bombe dans le placard de la salle de bain, juste en dessous de l'évier afin que les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D viennent la récupérer après qu'ils aient quitté la chambre. Puis elle prit les petites bouteilles d'alcool qui se trouvaient dans le mini bar et but toutes les mini vodkas. Elle voulait se saouler pour oublier son passé de Russe, mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien pour deux raisons : la première c'est qu'elle ne pourrait oublier son passé, il la rattrapait toujours, même si elle éliminait toutes les personnes avec qui elle avait travaillé à l'époque. Et la deuxième raison, c'est qu'elle était Russe et donc ne pouvait être bourré au point d'oublier un épisode de sa vie. Barton se joignit à elle et but deux petites bouteilles de Whisky.

- Nat, arrête de penser à ça, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux

- Je n'y arrive pas, dit-elle en grognant et en écartant sa main, je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

Clint savait ce qui pourrait faire oublier à son espionne durant quelques instants son passé, mais il y avait des risques. Des risques de représailles, de colère, le risque de la perdre. Mais sa vie n'était pas faite d'embûches et de risques ? Il la regarda se lever, et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il la suivit lui prit le bras droit et l'arrêta. Natasha se retourna et voulut protester mais l'alcool diminuait ses capacités de rapidité et Clint la plaqua contre le mur et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Natasha fut surprise de ce geste si soudain. Mais pour autant elle ne protesta pas puisque secrètement elle avait souhaité un jour que cela arrive et puis, elle n'était pas en état de protester. Clint relâcha le bras de sa coéquipière qui vint se caler dans son dos au grand étonnement de l'archer. La langue de la Veuve Noire glissait sur les dents du Faucon. Il sourit intérieurement et ouvra un peu plus ses lèvres. Le baiser s'intensifia et les deux agents laissèrent leur passion prendre le dessus.

Natasha se détacha de Clint et le fit reculer jusqu'au lit. Elle mit son pied contre son torse et le poussa sur le lit. Puis elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il passa ses mains dans la chevelure rousse de l'espionne et apprécia ce moment tant attendu. Natasha passa ses doigts sur la combinaison de l'archer et enleva le haut de sa combinaison avec ses doigts de fée. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle faisait : mais tout paraissait naturelle et donc continua. Clint passa ses mains dans le dos de sa coéquipière, rapprocha son corps de son torse et attrapa la fermeture éclaire de la combinaison de l'espionne avec les dents et la descendit lentement jusqu'au bas de son ventre. Il posait ses lèvres sur son ventre, remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et enfin son cou. Les lèvres de Barton brûlaient la peau glacée de la Russe. Il la prit dans ses bras si musclé et l'allongea sur le lit. Il l'embrassa encore avant d'enlever le bas de sa combinaison. Natasha suivit Barton et fit de même, mais elle s'arrêta avant de se mettre nu.

Que faisait-elle ? Elle allait coucher avec un agent du Shield ! Et pas n'importe quel agent : Clint Barton ! L'archer qui aurait du la tuer ! Son coéquipier ! Il n'avait pas remarqué la froideur de sa coéquipière face à ces baisers. Il était trop préoccupé à découvrir le corps de son espionne, à réaliser son fantasme : être avec Natasha, pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser.

Elle pensa à arrêter Clint, à lui dire que ce qu'ils allaient faire pourraient compromettre leur carrière d'espion mais aussi leur relation en tant qu'ami. Mais elle n'en fit rien et laissa son corps obéir à la passion : ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Leurs corps mouvaient ensemble, s'imbriquaient comme les pièces d'un puzzle : les formes généreuses de Natasha Rommanoff contre le corps musclé de Clint Barton. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées, ils haletaient dû à leurs efforts. Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, ils devaient assouvir la passion qu'ils avaient refoulée depuis trop longtemps. Natasha appréciait ses sensations qu'elle avait oubliées. Elle réprima un cri de jouissance et planta ses dents dans l'épaule de Clint. Il grogna de douleur : coucher avec la Veuve Noire était violent, dangereux. Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et coinça sa tête dans le cou de l'espionne qui plantait ses ongles dans son dos. Il humait son parfum doux et sucré qu'il aimait tant. Il aurait pu rester comme ça des heures mais l'espionne en décida autrement et le poussa violemment sur le côté. Elle devait faire une pause, elle était épuisée: par la mission et surtout par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Combien de temps cela avait duré? Elle n'aurait su dire, mais assez longtemps pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Barton la regarda souffler d'épuisement. Elle s'allongea sur le ventre et chercha la couverture de sa main droite. Il prit la couverture et recouvrit la chute de reins de son amante pour son plus grand malheur. Il ne remonta pas plus haut la couverture et se rapprocha d'elle. Il passa ses lèvres sur le bas de la colonne vertébrale de Natasha. Elle en eut la chaire de poule, elle se tendit face aux battements accélérés de son cœur. Il remonta lentement le long de son dos et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il était maintenant sur elle, son torse contre son dos. Natasha était gêné et voulut s'extirper des bras puissant de l'archer:

- Clint, on ne peut pas, dit-elle dans un souffle

- On ne peut pas quoi, on vient de le faire, dit-il en souriant

Elle sourit à ce que venait de dire l'archer: elle se souviendrait toujours de Budapest et si un jour elle essayait d'oublier ce moment de sa vie, Barton serait toujours là pour le lui rappeler.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, merci encore de l'avoir lu.**

**Laissez des reviews, et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**


End file.
